mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranks
Mineplex is looking for suggestions on new benefits for Ultras and Heros. You can contribute to the thread that concerns this here. Ranks are positions that can be bought or earned in Mineplex. Once acquired, the player receives benefits, including exclusive Cosmetics, disabled advertisements, and the like. Certain ranks also identify the player, such as staff members. Public ranks were first added on June 27th, 2013, while staff ranks were supposedly available from the start of Mineplex. Donor Ranks These ranks are available to both the general public and staff members; staff members can have these ranks, but they don't have to. They are purchased with money, and are generally available for a subscription price and a lifetime price. Current Ranks The ranks are listed from lowest to highest: Member, Ultra, Hero, and Legend. Member This rank was supposedly available from the start of Mineplex, and simply signifies the player is a part of Mineplex; the moment a player joins the Mineplex server, they receive this rank. Ultra This rank was added to Mineplex on June 27th, 2013, the same date when ranks were introduced. Ultra normally costs $24.99 for a lifetime purchase and $4.99 per month for a subscription purchase; however, there is currently a sale, which reduces the price of lifetime to $14.99. Hero This rank was added on December 21st, 2013. It is $59.99 for a lifetime purchase, $9.99 per month for a subscription purchase, and $29.99 to upgrade from a lifetime Ultra to a lifetime Hero. Legend This rank was added on December 23rd, 2014. Legend costs $119.99 for a lifetime purchase, $89.99 to upgrade from a lifetime Ultra to a lifetime Legend, and $59.99 to upgrade from a lifetime Hero to a lifetime Legend; note that there is currently no subscription purchase available for this rank. Discontinued Ranks The ranks of the time are listed from weakest to strongest: Pro, Ultra, Legend, and Ultimate. Also, they were considered global ranks, meaning benefits would carry over from one game to the next. Pro Little is known about this rank, except that it was announced on June 27th, 2013 for a monthly subscription price of $9.99, but never implemented. Ultimate Little is known about this rank, except that it was announced on June 27th, 2013 for a one time payment of $99.99, but never implemented. Staff Ranks These ranks are used to identify staff members, and are completely unobtainable to the general Mineplex populace unless they send an appeal to join to the staff. With it comes certain responsibilities, including moderating the chat, cleaning up the forums, coming out with new game content, and the like. Ranks/positions are listed from Highest to lowest: OP, Admin, Senior Moderator, Moderator, Helper, and Mapper. Some staff members can have multiple staff ranks at the same time. Operator Operators, abbreviated as OPs, also known as the Owners of Mineplex, maintain the basic necessities of Mineplex. You cannot buy this rank, the players are chosen by the original Operators. They develop new content and keep the server running; basically, they are the leaders of Mineplex. With this rank comes the tag of OP (Operator) or OWNER. Administrator Administrators, abbreviated as Admins, carry on responsibilities similar to that of Operators, except they manage more specific tasks. This position earns the player the dark red/red ADMIN '''tag. Admins are personally selected by Operators. There are currently six Administrators, and they all have different roles. '''Senior Moderators Senior Moderators, abbreviated as Senior Mods or Sr. Mods, are almost identical to normal Moderators except they focus on specific aspects of the server. To achieve the Senior Moderator rank, one must be a Moderator and have joined a Moderator Team that is able to make them a Sr. Moderator. Once achieved, the player earns the orange SR MOD '''tag. '''Moderators Moderators, abbreviated as Mods, check the Mineplex chat, forums, and team speak for spam, swearing, and the like. A player may achieve this rank by successfully applying to be a Helper and passing a two month trial. After that, the player may be promoted to Moderator or demoted from the staff team entirely. Being a Moderator earns the player the orange MOD tag. Helpers Helpers assist Moderators with their activities, and are given limited ban and mute commands. Acquiring the rank rewards the player with the blue HELPER tag. If the player has the Ultra, Hero, or Legend rank, they may apply at www.mineplex.com/application. Mappers A Mapper, formerly known as a Builder, builds various maps for Mineplex, along with anything that requires building. Having this rank earns the player the blue/white MAPPER tag in the Mineplex forums and the dark blue MAPPER rank in-game. Any player my apply if they have sufficient building skills at www.mineplex.com/BuildTeamApplication. Other Ranks YouTubers YouTubers are relatively widely known people who upload videos about Mineplex. Official YouTubers are officially sanctioned and recognized by Mineplex, and are featured on the Staff page. Being either one earns the player the red YOUTUBER tag. You have to have a certain amount of subscribers in order to be noticed by Mineplex.